Legacy of a Hedgehog
by Bitcloudxz
Summary: Join Sonic and the gang as they journey through the Star Wars saga.
1. Legacy!

Star Wars - Legacy of a Hedgehog  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog and his apprentice Miles Tails Prower were on the Planet of Endor tracking a mysterious sith member, also joined with a member of the Jedi Council known as "Nuckles" a proud member of an extinct Echidna race.  
  
"Master" Tails states. "I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"My young padawan, you always have a bad feeling" Sonic jokes.  
  
"Guys" Nuckles calls out from far ahead. "Look!" he pushes back a patch of bushes pointing towards a large city far below them.  
  
"Do you think he hid in there, Master?" Tails questions.  
  
"No young, Tails, I know so." Sonic replies. "We better set ahead quickly, it may take all day to reach the bottom."  
  
The town its self looks beautiful, the gleaming light the smooth cruisers, the larger city buildings. It would be all anyone would dream of! It seems that races of all kinds reside in the city.  
  
The three walk down the city sidewalks, Sonic in the lead.  
  
"We should split up" Nuckles suggested.  
  
"That would be a clever idea." Sonic agrees. "Me and Tails will check the local clubs and bars."  
  
"And I will scout the city streets." Nuckles puts in. "Let the force be with you."  
  
"May the force be with you to." the three then split. Sonic and Tails set their sights on the first bar they see.  
  
"Master, the smell in here is so..revolting" Tails says.  
  
"Don't let the smell get your attention, we're here for one thing and one thing only" sonic replies. "I will check up at the counter, and you find a seat, and if you spot him, don't attack, I repeat don't attack, come and get me first."  
  
"Yes sir!" Tails assures and he turns to find a seat nearby.  
  
Tail gazes around for anyone who looks even a bit mysterious. He then sets his eyes on the most beautiful woman. "Whoa" he almost looks as if he's in a gaze. Behind the girl is cloaked figure with a hood, the hood is very pointy, his head then turns and Tails quickly pulls his head away trying not to be noticed. "Hopefully that guy didn't see me." he slowly lifts up and starts walking over to Sonic at the counter.  
  
"Master." Tails says Sonic quickly turning around. "I think I spotted him!" he points over to where he was sitting to find no one there. "He's gone!"  
  
"This is very bad, come on Tails!" he quickly sets away from the counter the waiter setting down his order of hot chocolate. "Crazy outlanders.." the waiter says.  
  
The two runs out the bar, and both looks up and down the sidewalk and across, but there are unaware of a presence around them placed above them is the figure again, he crouches low on the rooftops, and finally jets off. The two then see the flash above them. "Look master!" Tails points to the figure.  
  
Sonic runs up a fire escape railing and leaps up onto the rooftop following by Tails, it has now turned to a rooftop chase in the moonlight. Using his super speed Sonic begins to catch up, but the mystery figure matches his speed with his own. "Impossible, how can he be so fast!?"  
  
The mystery man skids to a holt almost falling off the edge of the building : a large leap across the city streets. "Hold it!" sonic yells, the figure looks back and then quickly takes the leaps, Sonic then uses the force to make the big leap following by Tails & the chase goes on. He tries to drag sonic and tails through he most difficult coarse but they stay close on his tail (literally!) The figure then leaps but does make it to the other end but falls straight down, the two come up to the end to see that he has dropped into a cruiser.  
  
The driver turns around. "What the @#$%^?" the figure then draws a red lightsaber, putting it close to his neck and say in a low and dark tone, "Drive." the cruiser speeds up.  
  
"Shoot, we lost him!" Sonic punches a fist into his palm.  
  
"Don't worry master, we will find him" Tails says. 


	2. Madness!

Star Wars - Legacy of a Hedgehog  
  
Soon after shaking off the jedi and his apprentice, the mysterious figure takes shelter in his ship far on the outskirts of the city. He walks through a small hallway, he taps on a few small keys on a side panel and his lock system deactivates allowing him passage. His rest and relaxzation time is cut short as a holorgram of cloaked figure appears. "Did you get it?" he questions, his voice is very squeeky yet rough and feirce at the same time.  
  
"No sir, the hedgehog and his apprentice got in my way, and I had to quickly retreat." he explains.  
  
"Shoot, you will not leave that planet till you have recovered the lost emerald!" he yells feircly.  
  
"Yes, master." he agrees and bows as the hologram shuts off, but soon activates again.  
  
"And Shadow, " getting Shadow's attention again. "if that hedgehog gets in your way once more, you have my permission to distuinquish him."  
  
Shadow grins from up under his hood. "Yes, Master" the hologram shuts off once again.  
  
  
  
Back near the hustble and bustle of the city. The two Jedi's continue there countless wondering around the city.  
  
"We'll never find him, master." Tails sighs.  
  
"Don't give up hope just yet!" Sonic says, after a few secs Nuckles voice is heard, Sonic reaches at his belt and pulls out a communicator.  
  
"Sonic, come in" Nuckles calls out.  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog reporting, whats the update?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I have searched this entire area, our man has escaped reach of the city" he says. "I'm thinking he retreated to the outskirts, I am currently checking"  
  
"Right, if you see anything make sure to give us a signal" Sonic says and he pockets his comunicator.  
  
  
  
Nuckles creeps through the sandy area, the covers hs eyes with his hand. Ahead of him he spots star ship cruiser, he tries to figure out who's it is. It is quite early in the morning so the sun hasn't even fully risen, which makes it hard to make out shapes, suddenly a black figure approaches from a ramp it wears a hood and a long black cloak. The figure then grunts as he continus walking, but then stops suddeny. Nuckles wondering if he could feel his presence reaches for his communicator & then looks up to find the warrior gone. "What the?"  
  
"A Jedi Knight." his voice is heard which sends breezey feeling down Nuckles spine, Nuckles slowly turns his head then his entire body. "What are you doing here?"  
  
'I'm here to take you under custody." Nuckles says.  
  
"Sorry but that can't happen.." he leaps through the air grabbing onto his lightsaber and activating it , at the exact same time as his landing his brings it down, Knuckles in time reaches for his and blocks. Nuckles charges, launching a feirce but controlled barrage of lightsaber attacks. Shadow, however calmly parries ach assault, rendering them harmless. Shadow leaps into the air and brings down his lightsaber tight taking Nuckles near the ground. Unable to keep pace with Shadow's attacks, Nuckles is forced back, but still holds in.  
  
"Powerful you are Jedi," Shadow does a loop and brings the lightsaber down on Nuckles. " but you still have no chance against my abilities!"  
  
Nuckles thrust his lightsaber foreward at Shadow, Nuckles swings begin weakening. "This can't be possible!"  
  
Shadow backflips through the air, Nuckles rushes up wasting no time for his next attack.  
  
The lightsabers continuesly meet till Shadow's last strike connects with Nuckles arm. "AHHG!" Nuckles yells in pain as he flies back dropping his lightsaber, he grabs onto the burn which almost could have tooken off his arm.  
  
Shadow smirks, withdrawing his lightsaber. "As I said..I am unbeatable, not even a Jedi such as yourself could have stopped me" he chuckles. "I'll let the tide wash you away." he then turns, he leaps onto his sith speeder still chuckling and speeds off. 


End file.
